happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 10)
Chapter 10 is the tenth chapter of Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica by MarioFan65 and Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "Lovelace the Guru". Plot (In Emperor-Land, many snowballs and ices were being packed for the upcoming Graduation Day) *Memphis: Graduation Day is coming, two months away until there feathers come out. *Norma Jean: But what about Phoenix? *Memphis: He will be fine. *Maurice: Memphis? *Memphis: Hey Maurice, long time, no see. *Maurice: Thanks. *Memphis: You know that human Beny? *Maurice: Yeah, i saw him capturing a adelie penguin father. *Memphis: That poor adelie penguin don't have a dad anymore. His mom is the one to find. *Maurice: Cape Adare was nothing to this. *Memphis: Oh, who cares. (Meanwhile with the emperors) *Rimon: Human ships? These days? I hate it when it happen. My father was captured by a penguin capturer, years ago. *Mumble: That's sad Rimon. *Rimon: I will stop him if we can do this together without Rojas' help. *Stan: Who cares about that leopard seal? *Phoenix: Don't worry, he won't eat us. *Rimon: Rojas is my enemy for years, he's back for more. *Phoenix: He's always trying to eat us. *Mumble: The same goes with the skuas. *Phoenix: They won't stop until each one of us are dead. While we live, we will make sure that does not happen. *Rimon: I agree. (Meanwhile in Adelie-Land) *Roy: Ladies and Gentleman, the rockhopper is coming to guard us so be ready to praise yourself for: LOVELACE THE GURU! (Lovelace came up to the piles, cheering everyone as he sings "Lovelace the Guru") Oh yeah baby. I am here to rule Adelie-Land (Adelie penguin backup singers came to sing for Lovelace) He's the hero Ooh, it the babe He rule us all For the love of the stone He give us pride For the chance of its land He love us all It's Lovelace the Guru! *Lovelace: Thank you everyone. Thanks for clapping. I am your new leader. Roy is becoming a co-leader while i take over his elders. *Roy: Lovelace, you make sure that you watch the kids. *Lovelace: We don't need to use old rocks anymore. THE LOVESTONES ARE NOW HERE FOR YOUR REPLACEMENT! *Everyone: *cheers* *singing* Lovelace the Guru. (Back at the land with the emperors) *Mumble: One step away is another. *Seymour: Gosh, can we stop walking! It drives me crazy! *Phoenix: No, we keep going. *Seymour: I'm tired, let us take a break! (Rojas sneaked in the ice, planning to get a penguin) *Seymour: The sun is warming us. Let's go into the water. *Phoenix: No, it's too dangerous. That leopard seal is waiting for us to go into the water so he can try and eat us. I feel it. *Rimon: OTHER SIDE! LET'S GO! (Back at Adelie-Land) *Roy: Hey Lovelace, what is that thing on your neck? *Lovelace: Oh, it is my six-pack soda plastic on my neck. *Roy: You will use it? *Lovelace: It's stuck. I can't get it off. *Roy: Hey Lovelace, three adelie penguins are watching over the emperor chicks. You will meet Rimon, Renny and Dime when they come back. *Lovelace: Good idea. *Roy: Elders! Watch more chicks! *Lovelace: Elders? *Roy: Just old people. *Lovelace: Okay. *Roy: You know what a friend can do. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 11) Previous: Happy Feet: The Adventure, Journey and Life in Antarctica (Chapter 9) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Chapters